custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Seyton (Shasa Universe)
Seyton, also known as the Master of Insanity, is a Shadow Matoran and an unnamed Makuta's personal adviser in the Shasa Universe, most remembered for his Skakdi smile. Early Life Cooperation with the Skakdi Seyton made a first notable appearance on 482 BRS, when he helped Skakdi chieftain Zaktan to coordinate the Skakdi invasion of Aho Nui in which Yedak also took part. Subsequently to its failure, Zaktan inflicted the characteristic Skakdi smile on him in order to, as the Skakdi of Air himself said, "make the Matoran remember his failure just by looking in the mirror". Seyton could have had the scar removed by enduring a chirurgical operation and switching Kanohi, however, he chose to keep it for unknown reasons, hereinafter making the mutilated Noble Mask of Mind Control the most feared Kanohi in the whole Matoran Universe, next to the Great Kraahkan. Brotherhood of Makuta Accession It is unclear how Seyton came to join the Brotherhood, as the Matoran had had no affiliation whatsoever with the Makuta beforehand. Nevertheless, the hypothesis of him having his Light drained out sometime around 419 BRS remains the most likely one. His trail remained lost for more than twenty years, until he was seen again on 377 BRS on the island of Xia, at the side of an unnamed Makuta, as the latter's adjutant. Rise The cruel and ruthless Seyton soon made his way up inside the Brotherhood's ranks, becoming one of the unnamed Makuta's most trusted lieutenants in no time. Known deeds of his during that time were, for example, the planning of the invasion of many Southern Islands and the execution of two hundred uprising Matoran factory workers on Xia. Abilities and Traits Back when he was a Matoran of Fire, Seyton had an increased resistance to heat than other Matoran types; nevertheless, upon his Light-draining which transformed him into a Shadow Matoran, Seyton had Limited Shadow powers, allowing for controlled bolts of shadow from his hands. He has no particular power however, given the fact those are granted to former Matoran of Light only. Seyton was once described as being "even worse than Makuta Vamprah", which already should be enough to characterize him. Completely ruthless, cruel and disloyal, Seyton shows not the slightest empathy for his victims, taking pleasure in torturing them - it is unknown, though, whether these bad qualities were gained after his Light-draining or if he owned them before. Due to the massive amount of power entrusted to him, Seyton is as much of a megalomaniac as his master is. Mask and Tools Seyton wears a noble Komau, the Mask of Mind Control, which would allow him to see into the mind of another and control them, although it could not control beings as mentally strong as the user as long as the Great version could. His Tools are two identical Mind Pincers, pure torture instruments, allowing Seyton to instill madness in a victim's mind. Trivia *Seyton is one of my most intricate characters, as he includes **a clear reference to DC's Joker (Zaktan as Seyton's torturer was not randomly chosen either, as the latter's green armor is referencing to the Joker's green hair) **a reference to the Macbeth character Seyton, who fulfills a similar role in the play **a reference to one of the Devil's names, Satan (the Devil being, in the BIONICLE Universe, the Makuta) *Furthermore, Seyton is kind of a dedication to Wikia user BobTheDoctor27, as **Macbeth is set in the same country BobTheDoctor27 lives in, namely Scotland **BobTheDoctor27's former primary Self-MOC is a Makuta *Also, the quote "Seyton was sitting there, smiling" is derived from the Black Sabbath "Black Sabbath" lyrics "Satan's sitting there, he's smiling" - this song also happens to be Seyton's theme song Appearances See Also *Black Sabbath's "Black Sabbath" Category:Shadow Category:Matoran Category:Shasa Universe Storyline Category:Makuta